Comment je me suis déclaré!
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Comme quoi, nos proches sont parfois utiles et nous aide à dire ce que l'on pense réellement sans qu'on ne le veuille forcément! Quoi? C'est pas très compréhensif? Normal. C'est à cause de Kinzo que tout à commencer! Vrai résumé: A force de trop penser, on dit tout à voix haute! :)


**Je suis de retour et j'aime toujours autant ce couple! :)  
**

**Un petit OS léger et qui m'a fait rire en vrai (je rigole peut-être pour rien aussi, faut dire xD)  
**

**Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il y aura surement un OS spéciale Nowel pour l'occasion.  
**

**Bonne lecture. :D****  
**

* * *

**Comment je me suis déclaré.**

Chez lui, entouré de ces frères, Renzo repensait à tout ce que ces proches ou amis lui avait dit. Toutes les réflexions qui lui avaient été lancé à la figure après qu'une certaine personne était parti. Tous ces pics qu'on lui lançait en pleine face et qu'il se prenait de plein fouet, toujours en prenant grand soin de répondre à la négation aux suppositions faites. Le regard perdu, la tête ailleurs, intérieurement c'était la cohue ! Assis à même le sol, près de sa table de salon, il ne regardait nullement la télévision face à lui, n'écoutait pas pour un sous les interrogations qu'on lui posait. Il essayait seulement de comprendre, comprendre comment ces frères et amis avaient pu voir une chose si secrète.

Pour lui l'évidence venait à peine de le frapper ! Il ne comprenait ces attentions qu'il avait eues, seulement à cet instant. Alors sa question principale revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Comment, tous autant qu'ils sont, on put le savoir avant lui !? Revenant en arrière, remontant le plus loin dans le passé, le rose se remémorait les phrases sarcastiques que Kinzo, Ryüji et Koneko lui donnait sans cesse. A présent, il se disait que peut-être…il n'avait pas été si discret que ça. Que même le principal concernait aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, par chance…ou pas, ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

A présent, Renzo ne cessait de se répéter les mots de ces amis à l'esprit et y voyait un peu plus clair maintenant.

De Kinzo : _**« Comme c'est mignon de prendre soin de son amoureux ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi attentionné, p'tit frère ! »**_

Kinzo était l'ainé du rose, il avait le visage fin, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, deux barrettes qui retenaient ces mèches, un air mutin et cette façon de paraitre « mignon » sans rien faire. Le blond avait émis cette phrase quand son frère avait cru bon de réchauffer les mains de l'ébène en les encerclant de ces doigts et de souffler dessus. Sur l'instant, Renzo avait simplement voulu que Rin ne claque plus des dents. A présent, il se disait qu'il voulait simplement un contact avec lui.

De Ryüji : _**« C'est bien beau de prendre la défense de ton crétin mais en attendant, j'ai raison et il à tort. »**_

Ryüji était le meilleur ami de Renzo depuis sa plus tendre enfance, si quelqu'un devait le connaitre par cœur, c'était certainement lui. Alors peut-être que ces réflexions étaient justifiés, peut-être que cette crête avait vu avant lui, les sentiments qui l'habitait. D'ailleurs quand ce blond lui avait dit ça, le rose avait piqué un fard et tous avaient ri. Rin le premier. Maintenant, il doutait que ce noiraud pouvait ressentir les mêmes choses que lui.

De Konekomaru : _**« Garde le sourire Renzo, il va revenir tu sais. Il n'en n'a que pour quelques jours, ensuite tu pourras de nouveau prendre soin de lui. »**_

Koneko était son second meilleur ami. Il l'avait connu au même moment que Ryü. Et ce soir-là, quand Kon lui avait fait cette réflexion, il l'avait d'abord regardé incrédule puis il avait rougit sans savoir quoi répondre. Il est vrai que Renzo aimait prendre soin de l'ébène mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait ce voir autant.

De Shiemi : _**« Je crois qu'on est devenu rivaux toi et moi mais je ne t'en veux pas…je comprends. »**_

Shiemi était une fille qu'il avait rencontrée pendant ces cours et avec qui il avait sympathisé. Elle se tenait face à lui, elle ne s'était pas démontée et avait gardé le sourire. Il revoyait la scène se jouait devant ces yeux et il avait senti cette lueur brillait dans ces yeux, ils avaient la même. Bien qu'ils soient amis, depuis ce jour, depuis près de 3 mois, ils étaient en compétition pour le même garçon. Le rose reconnait enfin son attirance pour Rin.

De Yukio _**: « Mon frère n'est pas comme ça, ne croit pas que tu es une quelconque chance. »**_

Yukio était le frère ainé et jumeau de Rin. Il était également son professeur. Avec une pointe au cœur, Renzo se rappel de cette discussion, elle était apparu quand il s'était fait surprendre à fixer, attendri, par le noiraud, discutant et riant joyeusement avec ces camarades de classe. Il avait baissé le regard, avait serré les poings mais n'avait rien dit. Il savait pertinemment que ces chances étaient infimes, voir nul mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait le lui dire si durement. Avec tristesse, il reconnait sa chance d'être ami avec Rin.

De Shura : _**« Sérieux !? J'pensais que tu adorais les filles !? Tu me surprends…est-ce que j'aurais la chance de voir une scène gay !? »**_

Shura, était également l'une de ces professeurs. Le sourire du rose revient en repensant à cette réplique. Il se souvient qu'il avait recraché son eau et qu'il avait éclaboussé Ryu qui passait au même moment. Il se souvient aussi qu'il avait commencé une bagarre d'insulte avec cette fille et que les autres ne comprenaient rien à leur manège et leurs mots. Souriant de ce souvenir, il n'entend pas son frère s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de lui.

**_ Encore occupait de penser à ton chéri !?** Saisissant de la phrase lancée, Renzo se tourne vivement vers la voix et aperçoit Kinzo, un sourire moqueur suspendu à ces lèvres. Le regard noir, le rose était prêt à répondre, il allait d'ailleurs entamer sa défense mais il fut coupé d'une main.

**_ Je sais, je sais…tu vas m'dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que j'imagine tout et que toi vivant, jamais ça n'arrivera. Mais je ne suis pas là pour entendre tes conneries ok, je voulais seulement te dire que- !**

**_ Ok, c'est vrai !** –L'ainé de Renzo était surprit. En général, le rose attendait la fin de sa phrase pour répliquer alors pourquoi le couper !? Alors il le laisse continuer, l'observant avec attention.- **Je suis très certainement raide dingue de Rin mais c'est pas la peine de m'le rabâcher sans cesse ! Alors maintenant arrête avec tes insinuations, tu le diras aux autres d'ailleurs et lâche-moi avec ça, ok !?**

Kinzo pinçait ces lèvres pour ne pas révéler un large sourire à son cadet. Il était heureux que Renzo reconnaisse enfin son attirance pour l'ébène mais ce qui le faisait sourire à cet instant, c'était le fait que Rin était dans le dos du rose. Kinzo était venu à la base lui prévenir que son ami l'attendait à l'entré…apparemment, il s'était permit de rentrer.

**_ Ok, tu peux l'expliquer à lui maintenant !**

Sur ces mots, le blond saute en dehors du fauteuil et Ren se tourne vers la direction que son frère lui avait montrée. La, devant ces yeux, se tenait Rin Okumura ! Pourquoi était-il là !? Que faisait-il ici, à cet instant !? Renzo comprenait petit à petit ce que ces mots allaient engendrer…il devait se rattraper et vite. Voilà la seule pensée cohérente dans son esprit à cet instant. Pourtant, il aurait observé l'ébène, il aurait compris. Certes il pensait être venu au mauvais moment mais ces joues rougies, ces doigts entremêlés et sa façon dont ces yeux avaient le don de se plissés faisait comprendre qu'il était heureux d'avoir entendu ces mots dans la bouche du rose.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Tu m'as entendu !? T'as entendu quoi exactement !? Faut pas l'prendre au pied de la lettre, c'est juste que… …mon frère me lâche jamais, tu sais comment il est ! **

Gêné. Renzo était gêné et ne savait pas comment réparer la situation. Alors quand il aperçoit le sourire de Rin s'agrandir, il ne comprend pas. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui !? Si c'était ça, il était bon pour ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

**_ J'ai tout entendu. Est-ce que… …C'est vrai !?** Le noiraud s'approchait pas à pas. Lui, il était amoureux de ce rose depuis des lustres. Il avait repoussé de nombreuses fois les avance de Shiemi et il pensait que Renzo avait compris pourquoi, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

**_ Quoi !? …Qu'est-ce qui est vrai !?**

**_ T'as dit que tu étais raide dingue de moi, non !? J'suis pas cinglé ! C'est vrai !? Tu… …m'aimes !?**

A cet instant, Renzo ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Effectivement, il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout à cet instant. Sa frimousse était tout simplement adorable, les pommettes rougies, le sourire en coin qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer et pourtant, même ça, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était sûr que Rin se foutait de lui !

**_ Ben…t'es mon ami non ! Alors oui, je t'aime bien. Tu n'veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose !?** Se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il force son rire et ne voit donc pas ce noiraud arrivait trop près de lui. C'est en rouvrant les yeux, qu'il aperçoit les prunelles bleutées trop près.

**_ J'te parle pas de ça. Moi… …moi, c'est plus que de l'amitié, Ren.**

Rin venait de se dévoiler face à celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un certain temps maintenant. Agrippé au sweet de celui-ci, il attendait sa réponse avec la peur au ventre. Il était revenu sur ces paroles, sur ces mots…alors peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur à lui dire mais il espérait que non. Plongez dans les yeux de l'autre, Rin avait cessé de respirer jusqu'à obtention d'une réponse. Renzo, ne sentait plus son cœur tellement il battait vite, trop vite, dû à la proximité de son compagnon.

**_ Je… …je ! Ok, t'as gagné ! Vous avez tous gagné ! Tu veux savoir Rin !? Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un dingue et je viens seulement de comprendre. Au début je pétais des câbles sur tout le monde quand on me lançait des insinuations sur toi et moi mais le fait et que…qu'ils 'avaient pas tort ! Je sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi ou de savoir si tu vas bien et si c'est un tort, j'm'en fous bien ! D'ailleurs je m'en fous de tout maintenant ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu as dire, qu'on en finisse ! Comme ça, tu pourras me laisser.**

Renzo venait de 'familièrement' « péter un câble ». Trop de stresse, trop de pression sur son cœur et dans sa tête. Et là, il venait de tout lâcher, comme une bombe en plein salon. Si Rin était au départ confus et quelque peu en colère de la tournure des événements, à l'arrivé, il ne faisait que l'aimait plus. Alors pour le calmer, la seule chose que le noir trouve à faire, c'est de déposer ces lèvres sur celle du rose. Un instant, un bref moment, qui n'est que douceur et tendresse.

**_ Crétin ! T'était pas obligé de m'gueuler dessus pour dire ça ! J'aurais très bien comprit en parlant normalement. Moi aussi je t'aime et tu vois, j'te hurle pas dessus. **

Les deux se jaugeaient, l'un ne réalisant pas, l'autre attendant un geste de sa part. Rin était tombé amoureux du rose depuis longtemps. Il était tombé amoureux des gestes que Renzo avait pour lui, des regards qu'il lui donnait, des mots qu'il lançait pour le réconforter ou lui redonner le sourire. Il était tombé amoureux de son être tout entier. Son caractère bien que souvent crétin l'attirait comme un aimant, ces blagues douteuses le faisait rire à gorge déployée et ces mimiques l'attendrissait au plus haut point. Oui, Rin était amoureux depuis des lustres !

**_ Tu… …moi !? Sérieux !? **

Un large sourire prend alors forme sur le visage crétin et amoureux de Renzo. Et après ces quelques mots il se jette voracement sur les lèvres de son cadet. Il en rêvait depuis un moment déjà et maintenant qu'il le faisait, maintenant qu'il goutait à ces lèvres finement dessinées et charnues, il ne pensait plus qu'une chose. Ne jamais relâcher la pression de cette bouche si convoité par ces sens. Serrant la fine taille de l'ébène, le rose approfondit le baiser et Rin le laisse faire, savourant le baiser autant que son compagnon. Les bras autour de la nuque, la main du noiraud passe dans les cheveux roses avec délicatesse et douceur. Il appuyait ce baiser, appuyait leur amour dévoilé. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, la personne qui les espionnait arrive.

**_ Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt p'tit frère ! Tu en auras mis du temps ! Par contre, tu repasseras pour les déclaration romantique, c'est pas ton fort !** Claquant des mains, Kinzo était tout sourire et le nouveau couple le fixait avec exaspération.

**_ Ta gueule, enfoiré !**

**_ Hé, soit poli avec ton grand-frère, morveux !**

**_ Ouais ouais. Tu viens… …on va dans ma chambre. **

D'une main Renzo empoigne son petit-ami. L'idée de cette pensée le fait sourire d'avantage et ce n'est pas la réplique de son frère qui allait retirer ce dessin de son visage. Dans l'escalier, toute angoisse avait disparu, toute crainte s'était évaporé comme neige au soleil et enfin, il pouvait avoir cet ébène rien que pour lui. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se disait : « j'ai gagné » Gagné contre Shiemi. Et riant seul, il annonce à Rin qu'il aurait le droit à d'autre remarque maintenant…et peut-être que celle-ci, serait finalement encore plus gênante, du genre :

_**« Ne le fait pas crier trop fort, j'aimerais bien dormir. »**_ Oui, il était sûr que Kinzo était du genre à dire cette phrase !

[…]

* * *

**Alors!? Pas mal ou a jeter direct!? **

**Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. **

**Et petite réponse a toi, Omya-chan, j'essaie de faire un point de vue Ryüji depuis peu...j'espere arrive jusqu'au bout lol.**

**Une petite review!? **

**Ce couple mérite d'être connu! u_u**

**Bisoux.**


End file.
